An Ezria Story: To Last A LifeTime
by EzriaForeverr
Summary: They have kept their relationship a secret for 3 years. But now Aria has graduated, her life has started to change. Can she deal with the consequences?


**Authors note: Hey guys! So this is my first time writing an Ezria fanfic. I've been reading a few for quite a while now, and been wanting to write one so so so sooooo bad! So I hope you guise enjoy :3**

_**Aria's POV: **_

_**Chapter 1 – A perfect night.**_

It was 3.30pm. School had ended, all the students had gone home, and the same for most of the teachers. Except me….and Ezra. Er – I mean Mr Fitz. As I reached the right room, I knocked on the door twice, and made my way in, shutting the door behind me. "Er..Miss Montgomery, what can I do for you?" He asked, flashing his famous boyish smile. I turnt around, and saw the number of students in his classroom writing. "I need to talk to you. Outside." I said, hastily. I headed back for the door, and he followed. As he clicked the door shut, I turnt around both ways to make sure no one was about. "You didn't answer my text." I protested, "I'm sorry, I've been so caught up in class today.." He moaned. "Never mind that..can i…" I stopped mid sentence, and turnt back around – just to double check, that no one was about. I HAD to be extra careful. "Can I come round tonight?" I asked. "Ar…But Aria, I have a ton of paper work to mark, and assessments to grade..plus, it's graduation on Monday. I can see you then…and after." . "Oh come on!" I begged. "Ezra, it's a Friday! You have the rest of the weekend to do it. Its only one night". I looked up at him, with sad puppy eyes. "Ah…..I don't think –" He stopped. "Fine." I looked back up with a huge grin. All I wanted to do was hug him…but I couldn't. "Well…See you later", I said, as I walked off to the gates.

I started to walk out, and then my phone bleeped. I reached it from my bag, and read: "Aria, having private teacher and student conferences now? What would your parent's say? –A." I got a cold shiver down my spine. Ever since A started texting all these threatening and suspicious messages, we had to be even more carful of when we spoke, and saw each other. It made our relationship 100x harder. But..everything's going to change on Monday. I'm going to Graduate! And we plan on telling everyone about our relationship. Again, I smiled at the thought. I walked out the gates, and headed for home.

_**2 hours later**_

Laying on my bed, lost in daydream, my phone bleeped. In excitement, I hopped up, and read it. "I'm free now. Come over whenever you are ready. –Ezra". I smiled. I got a bigger bag from my closet, and starting packing a few clothes. As I was, the door knocked. "Aria?" said the voice, as the walked in. "Er Mum!" I said in surprise, as I tried to hide my bad, fill of all my clothes. "And where are you going?" She asked. "Er..Sleepover. With the girls. Well, Just Spencer actually…" I said, mumbling and changing in my sentence so fast, I couldn't catch my breath. "But I thought you said you was free tonight?" She sighed. "Change of plan…" I Trailed off. I hated lying to Ella. I hated it. But she worked at the same school as my boyfriends. My teacher boyfriend. I really don't think she would accept it…. "Well okay, Just be home by 1pm tomorrow okay?" She said, as she kissed my forehead, and headed back out the room. "I will….".

As soon as the door clicked shut, I quickly started to finish of packing my clothes. Soon after I finished, I grabbed my phone, and texted: "On my way now. –Aria". I went out my door with a bag on my back, ran down the stairs: "I'm off now! Love You!" And quickly slammed the door shut. As soon as I was a good 100m away from the house, I rang up Spencer. "Hello?" The phone answered. "Hey Spence, it's me. I need a favour." "A Fitzy Favour by any chance?" She joked. "Haha, yes. I replied. I told my mom I'm staying at yours tonight. Can you cover for me?"There was a silence. "Of course. You know me." She said. "Thanks!" I said, quite loudly, and I quickly hung up the phone, and made my way to Ezra's Apartment.

_**Ezra's POV: **_

I picked up my phone, and read my new text. "On my way now.-Aria." I grinned. I threw my phone down, and walked over to the kitchen and started to heat the kettle. I hunched down against the side, and smiled again. I love it when Aria comes over, I really do. But it's not fair for her. She's 18 years old, she should be able to actually go out with the boyfriend, have fun, and have dinner and coffee actually outside of this little apartment. We had been trying to keep this a secret for almost 3 years now..and it was getting harder to keep. But she says she loves all the scandalous relationship, sneaking about and sneaking out the house..so if she's happy, I'm … it was all going to change on Monday. Aria was going to Graduate.Then we would actually be a legal couple. Kind off. The kettle clicked, and I turnt right around, and started to make Aria a coffee for when she gets here.

As soon as I had finished making it, the door rung. I ran over, and unlocked the door. A soon as I opened it, Aria was already hugging me, arms around my neck, head on my chest. "I've missed you". She squealed. "I missed you too". I replied. As soon as she let go from her tight grip, and took the coffee cup from behind my back, and handed it to her. She smiled, and she took it from me. She headed for the couch, and as she did she kissed my cheek, and went to sit down. "Who's covering you this time?" I joked. "Spencer." She replied. "She is usually my alibi". She laughed. "You're lucky to have her." I replied. She got up from her seat, placed her coffee on the table, and headed towards me. "And you know who I even more lucky to have?" She said, once again wrapping her arms around my neck. "I could guess.." I smiled. Once her lips pressed onto mine, we were entwined. It felt right, and _real._ I had never felt the same for anyone before. By this time, I had already lifted Aria onto the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around mine. Every so often, we would stop, and Aria would look up to me, with her beautiful green eyes and just stare, along with a giggle, then we would continue. After a short period of time, I had lifted her off the counter, her legs around my waist, and carried her to the couch. Sooner or later, Aria was unbuttoning my shirt, our lips still entwined.

_**Aria Pov:**_

As me and Ezra were kissing. The sweet smells of his musk cologne on his neck, made me want to take him to the bed even more and never let him leave. As soon as I had finished un-buttoning Ezra's shirt, it was off, and we carried on kissing. But then, Ezra came to a stop. He lifted himself off of me, and walked back towards the kitchen. "Are you…okay?" I questioned him. "Aria, you know we can.t". He said, looking with despair. "We both agreed it wouldn't happen in till after you had graduated. "I know..I just got carried away..I'm sorry." I Apologised. "Hey no!" He exclaimed, "It's not you." He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. "Aria, I love you. It's only 1 day. You can resist me for that long right?" he joked. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, before he broke out. "Hey you know, I really have been craving vegan take out…" He laughed. I giggled. "I'll phone them now." He kissed me on the forehead, and headed to get the phone.

_**30 minutes later**_

The door rung and Ezra went to answer it. I heard a few murmuring voices, along with the door slamming shut. He held up the box which contained the food, and proclaimed; "Vegan take out for 2?" I laughed, and made myself comfortable on the couch. He walked over, and passed me the bag, and I picked out my pot of food, and the plastic fork which came with it, He sat on the opposite couch from me. As I started to eat, Ezra started conversation. "Do you think…we're really ready? To tell everyone about it? About..us?"There was a silent pause. "I don't know what we're ready for, Ezra. But if we are legal, and we love each other, what can people do about it?" I said. "Your parent's would probably chop me off at the knees!" He said, while chomping down his food, and sounding quite serious, but I laughed anyway. "No seriously." Ezra said. "Ah, I don't know. We'll figure it out…we always do." I said, while finishing off my pot. He got up from where he was sitting, and came towards me. He gently nudged me to the side slightly, and fitted himself next to me, and put his arm around my neck. I put both of our empty food pots on the coffee table, and wrapped my arms around his. As I laid there, he slowly stroked my forehead, pushing back my hair from my face.


End file.
